britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Secondary Research Facility
The Secondary Research Facility is an ancient alien structure. Description The Secondary Research Facility was a research facility installed to study Britomartises diseases, observing specimens infected with a number of them. The main purpose of this facility was to infect creatures with the various pathogens to study their reaction to the rapid infection. It was partially set up to develop antibiotics, vaccines, and medication. 'Layout' The entire layout of the facility is divided into 2 separate sections, that being the upper section and the lower containment for disease research. 'Surgical Ward' There are multiple surgical tables, interfaces, terminals, and equipment present for the Precursors to use. With the evidence gathered, it can be concluded that the Secondary Research Facility was also a hospital designed for the designers and the infected lifeforms relocated there for testing. Bacterial Containment ''' This section provides sealed containment for samples of various diseases, until there was an incident involving a bacterial outbreak, some waterborne diseases unleashed. These cables also provided power to the facility, which ran throughout most of the moon, connected to smaller power plants powered by the Thermal Energy Plant. Damaging these cables affected the function of the base, draining it of electrical energy. '''Intensive Care Unit The facility was also constructed along with a large biological containment center, which was heavily guarded. Specimens who were found infected with disease were relocated there for intensive study, while some were deliberately infected to show hidden potential in immunity. After the facilities initial collapse, the majority of the specimens were terminated during the incident, either on purpose or due to the breach. Data Most of the information gathered around the facility can be accessed in the upper section of the facility, which stored information on why it was constructed, coordinates, and entries on infected specimens. Damage Report WARNING: Evacuate Immediately. ''- All possible entry cut offline. Warp Gates closed.'' ''- Initiate quarantine procedures, relocate infected individuals to Quarantine Regulation Facility to be terminated.'' ''- Commence disposal of infected corporeal bodies.'' ''- Hull breach detected in Intensive Care Unit 3. Bacterial containment breach.'' ''- Immediate specimen termination authorised.'' Specimen Profile The research personnel had also entered several entries centered around infected fauna relocated to the Secondary Research Facility, and even a number of profiles of individual diseases indigenous to the Tropic of Centauri. Current specimen is infected with Maledictus Fructus, showing signs of visible blisters and symptoms. Symptoms include: gradual failure of immune system, alerations to physical health and personality, leading to failure of limbic systems. The disease removes the natural function of the immune system within 7 - 8 weeks, but the specimen discovered in the Torque Island Chain has been clearly unaffected by the diseases function. Relocated to Secondary Research Facility for pathogenic research from off-site location after initial discovery. Research Data A bundle of information on the organisms previously contained within the facility. ''- Herbivore Immunity Information'': This entry references the Adamantem Piscis. Shows immunity to infection, recovery commonly occurs within 6 days. Shows symptom resentment on exposure to pathogen, but symptoms quickly recur within minutes. The pathogen will subsequently heal the specimen within a span of 7 - 8 minutes without remission. ''- Carnivore Immunity Information: Shows little potential for immunity to infection, death commonly occurs within 8 weeks. Species is assigned 'Carnis Persequor'.'' ''- Quarantine Analysis: Diseases shown are proven to be fatal. Continued quarantine research on virus designating 'Flumen' taking place in an isolated research site.'' Strain 137 Discovery: Encountered along island chain at 320 km depth by Research Probe number 57. Development: Strain 137 contained in Bacterial Containment Unit 7 for study. Bacterial Analysis: Bacterial strain found near hydrothermal vent. Bacteria has been classified as a hyperthermophile organism, able to reproduce at 122 °C (251 °F). Strain 137 metabolizes by reducing iron oxide and other materials. '' ''Symptoms: Has little effect on immune system, concluded to pose no threat.